


Sunlight

by gaymerkree



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a soft baby, Canon Universe, F/F, Luz is excitable, Pining, on brand with that lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Luz is like the sun, and Amity can't see past the glittering excitement in her eyes, but sometimes your crush turns herself into a werewolf and you gotta help her out.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Lumiy brain rot is real. I'll be back on my rwby bs soon. 
> 
> This is short but soft, please let me know what you think.

_ I would shun the light, share in evening's cool and quiet _ _  
_ _ Who would trade that hum of night for _ _  
_ _ Sunlight, sunlight, sunlight _ _  
_ _ But whose heart would not take flight _ _  
_ _ Betray the moon as acolyte _ _  
_ _ On first and fierce affirming sight _ _  
_ _ Sunlight, sunlight, sunlight _

Sunlight by Hozier

* * *

The owl house was always a treasure trove for magical items aplenty. Luz spent much of her free time scouring the corners and crevices of Eda’s hidden hoards of both magical and non magical items. Over the last few weeks she had learned, rather quickly, not to use or activate any magically charged items.  _ However _ who could blame such a…  _ curious _ young woman for being, well, curious! So when she located the small amber colored pendant with what looked like a cuddly little kitty cat engraved into it, in a chest deep in the basement of the owl house, how could she not pull the necklace over her head to see how it looked, glittering in the evening sunlight. She should have expected something, not the nothing that a human  _ artifact _ would give off, but  _ something _ . In the end she above all did not expect her body to grow hot, her limbs to stretch and grow rapidly, as a thick curly fur covered her body. Her voice fades into a pained whimper, and when the pain settles into her new body her vision blurs at the edges. 

_ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!!  _ What options did she have? She couldn’t run to  _ Eda _ . In her best case scenario the witch would  _ laugh _ at her, and in the worst this could be  _ irreversible _ . No, there had to be another option… Willow? No, she wouldn’t know what to do with a werewolf amulet, as much as she was a powerful witch, and Gus? He would be even less help…  _ Amity _ .  _ Yes! _ Amity was smart, knew about most forms of magic,  _ and _ she’d only laugh at Luz  _ a little _ . Maybe she’d berate her a bit, but for some reason, it was bearable when it was Amity.

_ Right! So to Amity’s _ …

* * *

Amity Blight is many things. She’s  _ exceptionally _ gifted,  _ incredibly _ smart, and above all she is  _ adaptable _ . All of that is true and will continue to be true till she is as old as Eda the Owl Lady, and beyond. Except  _ poised _ isn’t on that list. Maybe at one point it was, but not after Luz Noceda stumbled clumsily into the poorly constructed facade that she called a life. The cheerful nerd tripped and rolled into her life with the cutest smile and finger guns.  _ She didn’t even know she was into finger guns _ . Maybe she wasn’t. Maybe it was just Luz.

Luz with her constant positivity, her never ending optimsm, her darkness banishing smile.  _ Luz _ . Amity was hopelessly  _ fond  _ of that quirky human, it was probably some kind of curse, one she was becoming hopelessly fond of as well. 

Despite being on her mind  _ in general _ , Amity tried to keep a somewhat  _ manageable _ distance to the would-be witch. Not hard-to-get, but something akin to caution. Being close to Luz sent her heart pounding, and made her stomach do acrobatics, like a sea serpent had wriggled it’s way into her belly. 

Thoughts of Luz, and her  _ communication _ problem would have to wait though, because there was a particularly annoying scratching coming from the tree at her window. This annoyance, upon further investigation, appears to be a scrawny looking brown werewolf trying to climb up the withered oak just outside her window. 

“Shoo! Get out of here you mangy mutt!” She says hushed, and irritated, shooting small sparks of fire in the wolf’s direction.

A sorrowful whimper makes her heart clench and when she looks back down, the wolf has seated itself at the base of the tree. Her eyes narrow suspiciously, and the wolf’s tail begins wagging in cheerful excitement. Amity watches in awe as the wolf begins their accent up the tree, this time with more success, but still clumsy and  _ loud _ . 

With a startled yelp the wolf leaps towards the window, missing almost entirely, but manages to clutch the window frame desperately. They whimper again, claws scraping the outside of the home, so Amity grabs a fist full of  _ wet _ fur and tugs the beast in.

“Ew! Gross! Bleh!” She croaks, wiping the wet and fur off on her tights. “Now who are you, and why are you in my house!?” The wolf whimpers, but their tail wags slowly as they raise their big brown eyes to look directly into Amity’s. 

There’s something about those eyes that send a shutter of familiarity through the witchling, something soft and earnest. The wolf stands up on their hind legs, wavering for a second before they get their balance, and Amity watches as they gesture wildly, letting out soft growls and half barks. She doesn’t really get what’s going on, but the action makes her giggle softly. 

“Okay, let’s start easy.” She hums, taking in the werewolf with gentle golden eyes. “Why are you wet?” 

The wolf yips happily, miming a playful run, before making a sudden bark and wiggling their fingers, ( _ paws? _ ) in what looked like a raining motion. “You were running in the woods and it started raining?” The wolf nods excitedly and coos in response, tail flicking wildly in a happy motion. “Okay, next question. Who are you?” The wolf huffs, once again miming something complicated as they creep around Amity’s room in gesture. “Yeah I got none of that.” The wolf huffs again falling to the ground dramatically. “Oh how about this?”

With sure, confident steps, Amity grabs a sketchbook from her desk and hands it to the wolf still lying still on their back. “Write your name.” The idea is a good one, but the large meaty paws of her new werewolf friend were not very conducive to  _ writing _ . The next option was to draw, which ended about as well as the writing part. Scribbles in the vague shape of letters and a face. “Uhh…” Another chorus of exasperated groans and whimpers. As interesting as the whole situation is, Amity was getting just as frustrated. “Do you know any spells? Something that could help you with writing your name? We could go outside and use fire to do it?” At a loss, Amity grumbled, falling back on her bed. She’s startled suddenly as the wolf merges forward in a rush of movement, rifling through the witchling’s desk drawers. 

“Hey- What are you-” With a flourish, the wolf pulls out a highlighter, thick and easy to hold in their bigger paws, and flops down on the ground again. Amity watches in wonder as the wolf begins to draw something. It’s slow moving and precise, and amity feels herself grow giddy with excitement. With the sketchbook held close to their chest, the wolf turns, displays a now familiar sigil, and places a fur covered paw along the circle’s edge. In awe, Amity watches the small orb of light flutter up between them, and her breath catches in her throat. 

“ _ Luz? _ ” Her friend coos, glittering brown eyes lit with excitement, she lunges at Amity, the poor girl, and licks happily at her cheeks. “ **_Luz_ ** !! No! Stop!!” She knows her face is bright red, heart beating a mile a minute, especially with Luz so close, werewolf or not. With careful movement she steps back, letting her breathing get back to normal. 

With a scoff she crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. "What have you done to yourself Luz? You know this is a curse. I can't just cure a curse? Not even I can do that!" Luz whimpers, nuzzling her cool nose into her friend's arm, tail tucked between her legs. "Don't look at me like that! Your big brown eyes are even more pathetic in that body..." Amity settles her weight on her bed, arms still crossed, “How did this happen?” Luz gathers the highlighter and the sketchbook and scribbles out another slow, yet messy doodle. “You put on a cursed amulet? What are you nine?” Luz whimpers again, crawling closer to her friend, to settle her head on Amity’s lap.

Amity shivers at the warmth that radiates from Luz’s now dry fur, soft and comforting. Without thinking she places her hand on the brunette’s head, and scratches lazily at a floppy brown ear. Luz coos, leaning further into Amity’s touch, her back leg twitching lightly. The movement catches Amity’s attention, and she flushes, but can’t find it within herself to stop.

“Does Eda know Luz?” Fluffy brown ears flatten at the question and Amity sighs. “She’s probably the best option for a cure Luz.” She meets worried brown eyes and sighs. “Let’s mark some options off the list then shall we?”

* * *

The next two hours have mixed results. All manner of removal spells, counter curses, and detachment charms leave both girls exhausted and sprawled across Amity’s bedroom floor. “I think… We’ll have to tell her… Luz” Her body aches, her magic depleted. It felt almost as bad as when that magic eating creature ran rampant through the school. They lay there, catching their breath, as Amity goes through the list of the options they could try before turning her crush over to her eccentric mentor. 

* * *

“Luz come here.” They both sit up and the dejected werewolf grumbles before settling herself down in front of Amity. Leaning in close, the green haired witchling wraps her arms around Luz’s neck and rakes her nails around her neck. Luz leans forward, balancing her muzzle on Amity’s shoulder as her fut thumps happily against the carpet. “Ah-ha!” There's a familiar whirl sound of magic and Luz feels something around her neck pop and drop from her neck. The pain from earlier spikes through her body, shrinking her limbs and skin, and she feels the fur fall off in wild clumps. 

Amity gasps, and Luz thinks she must look like a mess to the perfectionist she’d befriended. When she turns to give the taller girl a nervous smile Amity’s face is bright pink, her arms still lazily wrapped around Luz’s neck.  _ Oh.  _ There’s a soft  _ tink _ sound as the amulet is dropped to the ground, and Amity begins moving her arms. Luz stops her, her own brow furrowing and Amity’s arch in confusion.

“Thank you Amity.” She’s not sure why she’s whispering, like it’s a secret meant only for them.

“D-Don’t mention it, really.” Amity stutters, and Luz can’t keep her eyes off the cute pink across her friends cheeks, and the way Amity licks idly at her lips. “Luz?” And she’s leaning forward, or one of them is. She’s not sure when their lips met, but it felt like a long time coming, the soft feel of warm lips, just a little off center of her own, and  _ Wow. _ This is what kissing is like huh? Or, this is what kissing  _ Amity _ is like. Luz feels like she could get used to it, she hopes Amity feels the same way. 

There’s a push, or a pull, and Amity falls backwards, pulling Luz with her, but her legs are still underneath her from where she was kneeling in front of Luz, and she hisses in pain. Luz pulls back, an apology on her lips, but when Amity smiles nervously she lets it die on her lips. They share a small shy smile. They’d both made mistakes in the past, but Luz is glad she chose Amity to come to, glad that Amity chose to help, and the sun blooms in her chest as she takes Amity’s hand in her own. 

Whatever path came next, she was sure she could depend on Amity, and Amity could depend on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like this, I may write more for them in the future. 
> 
> If you wanna see more from me please look me up on twitter, tumblr, and instagram @gaymerkree
> 
> I made an owl house server! Come join the fun! https://discord.gg/PJy4ZR7


End file.
